EXTRAVAGANZA 3: Family Drama
by rocker95
Summary: So, what do you do to celebrate? YOU EXTRAVAGANZA! Sorrowness is thought to be put to eternal rest and rocker95 returns to the barnyard forever in wish to throw a celebration that his family will always be with him, but everyone is fighting.
1. Back To The Future

**_EXTRAVAGANZA 3_**

**Chapter 1**

Brandon, writer of the fanfics that began with DJ's arrival, smiled as he saw what was written in the great story, Epiphany, by his best friend, his brother, Emilio aka thebarnyardlongshot. There had been times of sorrow, but he'd finally figured out that sorrow was now at eternal rest. The last and best lines read:

_**Emilio went outside, and then felt the urge to look up.**_

_**The stars were dancing!**_

_**They took form of Emilio and Daisy. The two forms tangoed, danced and kissed. Then the star versions of Brandon and Otis took form and all of them could be seen holding hands.**_

_**A sign of peace and unity at last.**_

_**Daisy came up to him, "That was beautiful wasn't it?" said Daisy, about the stars**_

_**"Damn vodka." said Emilio**_

He sat in the computer chair and as he was in joy, he read a very important part. '**A sign of peace and unity at last**.' Hell had went back underground for eternity and Heaven had thrown an eternal piece onto Earth.

"MOM!" Brandon yelled.

"WHAT!" his mom asked from her bedroom.

"I'M GOING TO THE BARNYARD!" Brandon called back.

She ran in the living room to the computer.

"You haven't been there for a long time." said Brandon's mom. "What happened?"

"I'm keeping my brother." said Brandon. "And I'm going back to the barnyard. I'm gonna party like the animal I am of the best beginning ever! I may not be back! I just know I'm planning on living there for the rest of my life!" he said in excitement.

So, he ran out the door and got in his car. It had been previously modified to go light speed. It was a 2012 Lamborghini prototype.

He popped in a CD to celebrate. It was Now That's What I Call Music!: Party Hits. He turned it to track 17, which was Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz.

"Get ready for me, 2017!" said Brandon. "The man behind the words is here to stay! Let time rip!"

He put it up on full throttle and a time rip appeared.

"PARTY!" he shouted as he came through it.

2017.

Coldsprings-Wilderville, Montana.

"Alright guys!" said Emilio. "Meeting's very soon! We don't wanna miss it, do we?"

"Hell no!" said DJ with a smile.

"I take it you and Missy will be there?" asked Emilio.

"We need brother time together!" said DJ, cheerfully.

"I couldn't agree more, bubbs." said Emilio with a smile.

"What do you say we hold him a party tonight?" DJ whispered to Missy.

"What about date night?" asked Missy.

"We have date night every night!" said DJ. "It would be nice to change it up for some of the best people."

"Fine." said Missy, crossing her arms.

"Okay, what's your deal!" said DJ.

Missy whispered in DJ's ear.

"I get cranky when I'm on my period." said Missy.

"Yeah, well I want blood at the sight of it." said DJ. "Your lucky you're a vampire, because I would end my life if I hurt you."

"I know." said Missy. "I remember a nightmare you had my first week here. Took place in the subways of Los Angeles and looked very similar to a scene from Volcano."

"You are just now mentioning that you knew?" DJ said in shock.

"My best guess is someone said party, because I'm feeling it!" said a familiar voice behind them.

They both turned around and saw Brandon.

"Brandon!" Missy said excitedly, ran to him and put her arms around him.

"Hey, Missy." said Brandon.

"I missed you." said Missy.

"Yeah, and I dreamt of you while I was gone." said Brandon.

"Really?" asked Missy and giggled.

"Yeah." said Brandon. "And I'm sorry I left. I had to have some time at home until I knew my worst nightmare was over. Now that I know it is, I'm planning on staying here forever."

"Hey, Brandon?" asked Missy.

"Yes?" asked Brandon.

"For some reason you feel the same to me as DJ does." said Missy.

"DJ is me." said Brandon. "He's also everything I wish I was."

"Well you know what?" asked Missy. "One of those wishes that I'm guessing you had is now a reality." she said and kissed him.

"Best feeling ever." said Brandon.

"When I kiss you or DJ, there's always a best feeling ever." said Missy.

Emilio and Miller walked outside.

"Why don't you have DJ back." said Brandon. "I need to exclamate." he said and ran up to Emilio, hugging him.

"You're back?" asked Emilio.

"Forever." said Brandon. "And from what I hear, you are too."

"Well... I've been here." said Emilio.

"We should party like the animals we are tonight." said Brandon. "The third extravaganza is in position."

"Aahhh." said Emilio. "So you've read Epiphany?"

"And I feel more alive than ever!" said Brandon excitedly. "I love ya, little brother."

"I love you too as well, big brother." said Emilio.

"Shall we go inside for a meeting?" asked Brandon.

"I got that covered!" Emilio said with a smile.

Everyone then went inside.


	2. Regrets & Good Images

**Chapter 2**

Thanksgiving 2011.

_**Take Daisy back!**_

_**I thought you were my friend...**_

_**I didn't mean to hurt you! I was all a lie!**_

Eternal Heaven? No. But this time, it was Brandon's fault. Being so upset. And was all over a meant to be harmless joke.

He was in his barnyard room in 2017 thinking about what had became. He never meant for something bad to happen.

A song came on the radio. As he listened to it, he thought of Miller, Daisy, DJ and Missy as calves running in the meadows, laughing and having a good time. The song went:

**I'm not a perfect person.**

**There's many things I wish I didn't do.**

**But I continue learning.**

**I never meant to do those things to you.**

**And so I have to say before I go.**

**That I just want you to know.**

**I've found a reason for me.**

**To change who I used to be.**

**A reason to start over new.**

**And the reason is you.**

**I'm sorry that I hurt you.**

**It's something I must live with every day.**

**And all the pain I put you through.**

**I wish that I could take it all away.**

**And be the one catches all your tears.**

He thought of Daisy crying and Miller making it okay by cheering her up.

**That's why I need you to hear.**

**I've found a reason for me.**

**To change who I used to be.**

**A reason to start over new.**

**And the reason is you.**

**And the reason is you.**

**And the reason is you.**

**And the reason is you.**

**I'm not a perfect person.**

**I never meant to do those things to you.**

**And so I have to say before I go.**

**That I just want you to know.**

Then, he thought of DJ and Daisy as adults leaving each other to be happier and DJ apologizing.

**I've found a reason for me.**

**To change who I used to be.**

**A reason to start over new.**

**And the reason is you.**

**I've found a reason to show.**

**A side of me you didn't know.**

**A reason for all that I do.**

**And the reason is you.**

Then, he pictured Miller and Daisy happily together as well as Missy and DJ. Would that all go away soon? He hoped not.


	3. Will You Get Missy?

**Chapter 3**

_**Let's not let this happen again to stay brothers.**_

**_Agreed._**

There was a knock at Brandon's door.

"Come in." said Brandon.

Emilio came in.

"Brandon, I'm sorry." he said. "I was just trying to joke around. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"It tested our friendship." said Brandon.

"I know." said Emilio. "And it's all my fault."

"You didn't know." said Brandon.

"I should've." said Emilio.

"The world's cruel." said Brandon. "Sometimes we do things thinking it will be funny, but the outcome is terrible. We don't mean to hurt anyone, but it happens. The important thing is to continue learning and stay friends, or in our case, brothers."

"Maybe Daisy, me, Miller, Missy, you and DJ should go get something to eat and drink." said Emilio.

"Tomorrow." said Brandon. "I have a feeling that it'll be very bad tonight. Forecast is for thunderstorms and quite possibly tornadoes. With rain might come enemies and if so, we don't wanna be gone from here, do we?"

"Nope." said Emilio. "We stand together."

"There's no giving in." said Brandon.

"No one gets left behind." said Emilio.

"No one stands alone." said Brandon.

"Later." said Emilio.

"I might be at the party tonight." said Brandon. "If there's some chance enemies come, I'll back you up. Will you get Missy for me?"

"Will do." said Emilio and walked out the door.


	4. A Welcome Back Present

Chapter 4

Brandon went over to his dresser and grabbed his PSP. He sat down and turned the game on. It was Monster Jam: Path Of Destruction. He drove a custom red monster truck in the shape of the 2011 versions of Bounty Hunter, Iron Outlaw and Scarlet Bandit. He finished Freestyle with a flip. It was front over end.

Brandon turned the PSP off as Missy walked in.

"Like Monster Jam?" asked Missy.

"Yep." said Brandon.

"When did you get it?" asked Missy.

"December 2011." said Brandon. "Sometime after Christmas. I got my PSP then too."

"I like Monster Jam." said Missy. "DJ bought me Stinger. Then, he helped me build a Ford Explorer monster truck called Salvation."

"I like that name." said Brandon. "How'd you get the name?"

"It's like a brother truck to DJ's that he built." said Missy. "His is a yellow 80s Dodge Ram called Temptation. We built them because we knew that we'd stay a couple forever and that my sister and Miller would stay a couple forever."

"I wanna race you." said Brandon. "I didn't know if you wanted to or not."

"I would like to." said Missy. "As a matter of a fact, DJ made you an early Christmas present. He couldn't wait to make it and wanted you to have it early."

Missy walked Brandon outside to a hangar.

"Keep your eyes closed." said Missy.

"I am." said Brandon.

Missy opened up the hangar.

"Open them." said Missy.

Brandon opened his eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Brandon screamed in excitement.

He walked up to it slowly.

It was a monster truck with the body of a black 90s Dodge Ram. There was a police light bar on the roof. Brandon walked around and saw that there was a flag. He climbed on the back wheel and spreaded the flag out. It was black and had a nuclear sign in the middle. Over the nuclear sign were the words "DARK TRUCK" and under it was the word "RACING".

"It's never been driven." said Missy. "DJ just finished it last week."

"This is my dream." said Brandon.

"Everyone's missed you while you were gone, Brandon." said Missy.

"How'd he know about it?" asked Brandon.

"You know DJ's psychic." said Missy.

"I am just so excited is all." said Brandon.

"He knew that you were pretty attached to the design." said Missy. "He also knows you've came up with a Hot Wheels Monster Jam truck with a pretty similar design. Just that the differences were that it was a 2011 model and it was renamed to Nuclear Darkness."

"This is great." said Brandon.

"I guess now, it's kind of like a welcome home gift." said Missy.

"I just wanna drive it so bad." said Brandon.

"Well, we're not racing right now." said Missy.

"Why?" asked Brandon.

"You know how you said that you and DJ were the same?" asked Missy.

"Yeah." said Brandon.

"Will you make love to me like he does?" asked Missy.

"Yes." said Brandon and shut them inside the hangar. 


	5. Starting Stuff & The Race

Chapter 5

Dandelion Meadows.

DJ was talking, well... angrily debating with the new version of the Jersey Cows; Eddy, Cassie and Bud while Daisy and Bessy lay in the sun and Miller was aiming for practice on the water tower by the shed.

"Why are here without Missy?" asked Eddy. "Seems odd."

"I don't yet think you guys set a very good example." said DJ.

"Oh, so is she your daughter now?" asked Eddy.

"No." said DJ. "She is my wife. You know that, smartass."

"I'd like to tap her." said Bud.

"What the hell did I just hear you say?" asked DJ, angrily. "You know what I did to my brother, Andreas for trying to kiss her? I rearranged his cheek bones."

"Bud, you're forgetting your wife is right here." said Cassie, a cow that looked like Bud but was a light brown with purplish-grey hair.

"Shut the hell up!" said Bud.

"You want me to shut YOU the hell up!" shouted DJ.

"No." said Bud, scared.

"Then don't fucking talk to women like that!" shouted DJ.

"I think your mom's hot, DJ." said Eddy. "She has a very nice ass."

"And to her, your dick's probably the size of a pencil." said DJ.

"How would you know?" asked Eddy. "I'm sure she'd love to suck mine!"

DJ then pushed Eddy against the fence, breaking it as he fell to the ground. He then ignited a lightsaber and pointed it at Eddy's throat.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!" shouted DJ.

"I promise that I won't." said Eddy.

Hangar with Dark Truck Racing in it.

"You were great." said Missy. "Just like DJ."

"You were better than Belladonna." said Brandon.

Inside the barn.

Belladonna was angry. Flamed burned in her eyes and her paws ignited. Her insides were burned by lava. She ran outside and picked the tractor up above her head and it melted down on her and the ground.

She then screamed in anger.

Later. Outside.

Brandon and Missy were about to race. Brandon was in Dark Truck Racing and Missy was in Stinger (which is in Monster Truck Madness 2 and Monster Truck Madness 64, except it is red rather than it's real design and the design being used, which is yellow and purple). The track was shaped that they started out side by side in front of a ramp and then, they were to go over it, make u-turns to turn around and drive by the ramp and another u-turn to go over it again, winning the race.

Miller stood between the two trucks on a post with two airhorns.

"On your marks!" yelled Miller. "Get set!"

He blew both airhorns and the the two monster trucks were off. As the trucks made their first turn past the ramp, Brandon's truck gained the advantage. However, the second turn gave Missy the advantage to win the race.

After the race, the two got out of their trucks.

"Good job." said Brandon.

"You did good too." said Missy.

"But I lost." said Brandon. "Either way, we extravaganza tonight, don't we?"

"I don't see why not." said Missy.


	6. A Surprise

**Chapter 6: A Surprise**

Night. Party.

The animals danced to the instrumental version of **Ghosts N Stuff by Deadmau5**.

Brandon went up to the stage.

"Hello, everyone." he said. "This song's to the blindness and the sorrowness DJ and I shouldn't have had. We had a pissed off time about something and it was supposed to be funny. This song's called I Just Wanna Have Something To Do."

Brandon sang **I Just Wanna Have Something To Do by The Ramones**.

"I would like to introduce Christopher Cross." said Brandon.

"Hello." said Christopher Cross. "I was told that this was a very special time for four of you. That would be Miller, Daisy, DJ and Missy. This song's for them, but anyone who's got somebody, dance along as well. The song's called Sailing."

Christopher Cross sang Sailing and Miller and Daisy slowdanced as well as DJ and Missy; Keena and Nya; Dallas and Bessy; Otis and Abby; and others.

"You are very beautiful." DJ said to Missy. "Especially when your arms are around my neck like this."

"And you are the most handsome bull I've ever met." said Missy. "And you're so polite to me. You are truly a dream come true."

"Oh Missy, if there was any way I could take back all the times I've ever ignored you in High School, I swear I would've the day we got married."

"It's okay." said Missy.

"What matters now is that we're both happy, right?" asked DJ.

"You know, it won't just be the two of us much longer, DJ." said Missy.

"What do you mean?" asked DJ.

"You know how I've been kind of moody lately?" asked Missy.

"Yeah." DJ said, anxious for his answer.

"I'm not really on my period, but guess what it really is?" asked Missy.

"Something great?" asked DJ.

"More like another dream come true." said Missy. "I'm pregnant, DJ."

"What?" asked DJ, confused.

"Is that bad?" asked Missy.

"No." said DJ. "I just didn't think vampires could get pregnant."


	7. Hawkk Versus rocker

**Chapter 7**

Night.

The party was over with. Missy was outside to see her monster truck, Salvation.

"Hello, Marie!" said an evil and scary voice.

Missy turned around and saw a huged hog with razor sharp teeth, green futuristic chip glasses and huge claws.

"I almost thought you were impressive when your sister and her husband killed my brother." said the hog, walking up to her and ran his claws through her hair. "But now, I just now how pathetic it is that you had to be a scared little girl. Why couldn't you stand up and be a woman?"

"You don't know who you're asking for to fight you, Hawkk." said Missy.

"Now, you believe that I'd be scared." said the hog. "Your mind is poisoned." he said and saw Missy's belly. "Awww, so you're pregnant." he mocked. "I just love pregnant women. I'll kill whoever did it for revenge."

At the barn, Brandon ran and jumped, transforming into DJ before he hit the ground.

"I hope you don't fear the reaper, because your time has come, Hawkk!" he said and got out harpoons.

"Cow to the rescue!" said Hawkk. "This'll be fun."

"You can say that again!" said 'DJ'.

Hawkk ran at 'DJ' and then was slashed in half by the harpoons.

"That was fun." said 'DJ' and changed back to his normal form.

"Are you DJ?" asked Missy.

"No." said Brandon. "I'm a werecow. DJ is seperate, but we have the same heart."

The next day in the barn.

"How Missy got pregnant was that when entities are present in either a boy, a girl or both when they are both vampire, the entities prevent impregnation." said Belladonna. "When Missy was turned into a vampire, no part of the entity transferred. So, when I took yours out, it gave you back the ability to impregnate certain vampires."

"Basically, as long as neither of us have the entities, we can have children?" asked DJ.

"Correcto." said Belladonna.

"Yay!" said Missy in excitement.

"But I warn you that vampire babies are typically hard to take care of." said Belladonna.

"Why?" asked DJ.

"They're hazardous to non-vampires and dhampirs." said Belladonna. "They tend to get blood thirsty and wanna prey on others, but typically non-vampire and dhampir children."

"I'm gonna be a mommy!" said Missy.

"That thing's gonna be a monster." said DJ.

"DJ, why are you acting this way?" asked Missy, upset.

"IT'LL PREY ON PEOPLE! INNOCENT PEOPLE!" shouted DJ.

"But DJ..." said Missy.

"Get an abortion." said DJ.

"DJ, I..." began Missy.

"Then I'm gonna kill it when it's born." said DJ.


	8. I Used My Fork This Time

Chapter 8

Missy and DJ's room.

Missy was crying as Daisy was trying to comfort her.

"He wants it to die!" Missy cried.

"Maybe God won't let it happen." said Daisy.

"But if it really is a predator, why would he stop it?" asked Missy.

"Maybe because he can see a change in it that no one else can." said Daisy.

"My dreams are crushed." cried Missy. "They're fucking crushed."

"No they're not." said Daisy.

Dining room.

Everyone but Missy, Daisy, DJ, Miracle, Brandon and Belladonna were at the table.

"So, why isn't everyone here?" asked Abby.

"Yeah, it's really unlike them to miss dinner." said Otis.

"Aunt Missy is pregnant and dad thinks that the baby's gonna be a killer, so he wants it to die." said Miracle, sitting a Wal-Mart bag on the table. "And so, my mom's trying to comfort her."

"There's gonna be another mommy?" Abby asked excitedly.

"You do realize this is DJ we're talking about, right?" asked Sonya. "It's not a very big surprise. I mean, the only girl he's had sex with and hadn't knocked up is Sasha. And all we need is another heartless bloodsucker."

"Sonya, that's cold." said Miller.

"It's actually something I call truth." said Sonya.

"You're actually right on the whole surprise thing." said Keena, who took sweet potato casserole out of the oven and put it on the table.

"You know, I think that Annabelle had good reasons why Sasha didn't get pregnant by DJ." said Miller.

"Ooohh! Sweet potatoes!" said Nya and opened her mouth over the whole pan.

"No Nya!" shouted Keena. "That's not just for you."

Nya closed her mouth.

"Aww..." said Nya in disappointment.

Keena turned her back to get the snickerdoodles out of the oven and when she turned around, she saw Nya's hand over the sweet potato casserole with her fork.

"Nya, would you stop!" shouted Keena. "If you're old enough to be my girlfriend, you should be old enough to hear me out! That is not just yours!"

"I was using my fork this time..." said Nya. 


	9. Tell Her It's Over

**Chapter 9**

_**"I was using my fork this time..." said Nya.**_

* * *

><p>"I don't care." said Keena. "You are being a very bad shark."<p>

"Then, will you make love to me?" asked Nya.

"Now, you know that's not what I meant." said Keena with a smile.

"But I'm your sweetheart." said Nya.

"I know you are, baby." said Keena.

"They're acting hot." said Emilio.

"I didn't need to hear that." said Otis.

Brandon's room.

"Bella, I'm sorry!" said Brandon.

"Don't fucking call me that." said Belladonna. "I should've known not to fall in love with someone who isn't evil."

"Belladonna, please!" cried Brandon.

"I can't do this, Brandon." said Belladonna. "You fucked her and she's married! Hell, she's even pregnant! We've been married as well!"

"Please don't do this!" begged Brandon.

"Why not!" shouted Belladonna.

"I love you!" cried Brandon. "I'll change!"

"You'll never change!" shouted Belladonna.

"Please, Belladonna!" cried Brandon. "I'll do anything as long as it's not evil!"

"Then tell that bitch it's over!" shouted Belladonna.

"Okay." said Brandon.


	10. Jar Of Hearts

**Chapter 10**

Brandon walked into the room where Missy, DJ and the crew were. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Glee was playing on the radio.

"What's wrong?" Missy asked, observing that Brandon was crying.

"Missy, each of us can only be with one person we love." said Brandon. "It's the same for everyone. I'm afraid that Belladonna will leave me."

"Is this goodbye?" asked Missy.

"Not entirely." said Brandon. "DJ and I share the same heart. Remember that I'll always love you as much as DJ does, but we all have our special someone. Besides. DJ doesn't need competition." he said. "I'm sorry, Missy." he said then ran to his room.

"Come here, Missy." said DJ.

But Missy sang:

**No, I can't take one more step towards you**

**'Cause all that's waiting is regret**

**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**

**You lost the love I loved the most**

"But I love you." said DJ.

Missy:

**I learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

"Why?" asked DJ.

Missy:

**Who do you think you are?**

**I hear you're asking all around**

**If I am anywhere to be found**

**But I have grown too strong**

**To ever fall back in your arms**

"You're believing a lie!" cried DJ.

"Shut up and listen!" said Missy.

Missy:

**I've learned to live half alive**

**And now you want me one more time**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Dear, It took so long just to feel all right**

**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**

**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**

**'Cause you broke all your promises**

**And now you're back**

**You don't get to get me back**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**So don't come back for me**

**Don't come back at all**

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**You're gonna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your soul**

**Don't come back for me**

**Don't come back at all**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**

**Who do you think you are?**


	11. More Intensity

**Chapter 11**

DJ and Missy's room.

Missy was crying when DJ came in the room.

"What do you want?" asked Missy. "You wanna tell me that there's someone else?"

"Missy, I love you." said DJ.

"Is that what you tell every woman though you might not mean it?" asked Missy.

"Why are you acting like this?" asked DJ.

"Brandon said that he loves me the same way you do, but he left me." said Missy. "Have you cheated on me?"

"Have _I_ cheated?" DJ laughed. "**YOU'RE THE FUCKING CHEATER**! If I'd ever cheated on you, I'd be dead right now!"

"How would you know if I cheated?" asked Missy.

"I am a vampire." said DJ. "You know that. I am psychic for that reason. Calm down and listen to me."

Missy calmed down and listened.

"I forgive you as long as you don't do it again." said DJ.

"He seemed like you when it happened." said Missy.

But then, DJ realized what was going on.

"You thought about me?" DJ asked in relief.

"Yes." said Missy.

"Missy, you're the best I ever had and the best I ever will have." said DJ. "I would never even think about cheating on you. Please stop acting like this."

Otis and Abby's room.

Abby was looking at a picture of DJ. Abby had previously drew a heart around him with a magenta marker.

There was a knock on the door.

"Abby, are you almost done changing?" asked Otis.

"Um... Yeah... In a second..." Abby said and tried to hide the picture inside a wardrobe.


	12. Abby, Why?

**Chapter 12**

Otis walked in right as Abby shut the door. She then held it shut.

"What do you have in there?" asked Otis.

"What do you mean?" asked Abby. "I mean that there's a bunch of clothes in there. That's all!" she said nervously.

"Let me see, then." said Otis.

"Oh no!" said Abby. "You don't wanna see! Trust me! It's just bad clothes! There's like nothing good in there! It's just stuff that don't cover my crotch!"

"This is just nonsense." said Otis and walked over to the wardrobe, gently moved Abby and opened the wardrobe to a flow of pictures that burried Otis.

He then raised up from the pile with one in his hoof. It was of DJ and Abby kissing.

"You cheated on me." Otis said in an upset manor.

"Otis, please!" said Abby, scared.

Otis ran out the door to the shed while Abby sat down on the floor and cried into her arms.

In the shed, Otis tore a board off the wall, walked back in the barn and slashed DJ's side open. DJ then noticed Missy looking as if she was very thirsty at the sight of blood.

"Missy, control your thirst." said DJ.

But she began to charge at him when Miller and Daisy held her back. DJ turned to little Ben.

"Son, will you wrap my side?" asked DJ.

"Yes, dad." said Ben.


	13. Resolving Things

**Chapter 13**

DJ and Missy's room.

Little Ben was wrapping DJ's cut.

"Dad, why would Otis do that?" asked Ben.

"I slept with Abby when I was with your mother." said DJ.

"Why did you hate mom so much?" asked Ben.

"I never hated her." said DJ. "When we first got together, I thought she was perfect, but later, I found that was wrong. We just fought a lot. It seemed like when we got married the second time, we were never happy with each other. It's just how things work. Sometimes, we meet people who we think are perfect for us, but it turns out false and feelings fade away."

"Seems like life on Earth is changing permanently." said Ben. "I don't know how to feel about it."

Front room.

"What the hell is your problem, Otis!" shouted Miller.

"DJ slept with my wife!" shouted Otis.

"What?" Missy cried.

DJ ran into the room.

"You cheated on me." Missy cried.

"No, Missy, please!" begged DJ. "I swear to God I didn't!"

"**STAY AWAY FROM ME**!" Missy screamed.

Later.

John Mayer - Heartbreak Warfare

DJ sat on the roof crying; Missy was in she and DJ's room crying; Brandon was in his room crying; Otis was in the shed crying; Abby was in her and Otis's room crying; and Daisy and Miller hugged as they cried in their room.

Miracle's room.

"Things have gotten too far out of hand." said Miracle. "We need to put the family back together."

"What if we could get them to apologize and confess things?" asked Chris.

"I think that could work." said Miracle.

"So so I." said little Ben.

Hours later.

Dining room.

"Otis, I'm sorry that I slept with your wife." said DJ. "I know it was wrong and believe me, your marriage means a lot to me. I shouldn't have done it. Missy, I didn't cheat on you to do so. It was when I was with Daisy."

"I forgive you, DJ." said Otis. "I'm sorry I slashed your side."

"I forgive you." said DJ. "It was just a little sting."

"Honey, I'm so sorry that I didn't beleive you." said Missy. "It's not exactly the right type of wife anyone would have in mind. It's not how I should be during my pregnancy and not the right example a mother should set for her child."

"Missy, I forgive you." said DJ. "You're the perfect one in my mind. But you have every right to feel that way and it wouldn't be true. You just still have the right."

"Maybe we _didn't_ ruin our siblings' life." said Miller with a smile of relief.

"I guess not." Daisy smiled back and kissed him.


	14. A Father's Affection, Epilogue

**Chapter 14**

4 weeks later.

"Weird Al" Yankovic was singing Polka Face while Daisy, Emilio, Brandon, Belladonna, Otis and Abby sat around a table. DJ was sitting on the roof of the barn trying to figure out what was wrong with one of his lightsabers. He unscrewed the top of the lightsaber and pulled out a clear glass container. He took it apart and replaced the broken orange crystals with a new orange crystal. He then reassembled the lightsaber and ignited it to test it out.

Meanwhile, Drake, who'd returned a day earlier from some trip, was watching over Missy as she talked on the phone in the house with her mom.

"Alright, mom." said Missy. "I love you too. Bye." she said ang hung up. Missy then felt pain in her stomach.

"Ooh..." she said and put her hoof on her belly.

"What's wrong?" asked Drake.

"I don't know." Missy said as the pain went away. But it then came back, but was worse. "Drake, I think the baby's coming!"

"Oh, bloody hell!" said Drake. "Come on." he said and helped her to a bedroom into a bed.

"**GET BESSY!**" she screamed.

Drake then ran inside the barn, up to the stage where Bessy and Dallas were singing.

"Bessy!" Drake shouted. "Missy's in labor!"

"**WHAT!**" Bessy shouted and followed Drake out the door into the house.

Many animals came outside the barn and Daisy ran in the barn after them.

After a few minutes, Bessy walked outside.

"It's a girl." she said.

DJ did a flip off the roof with unignited lightsabers in his hooves. He landed on his feet with a look on his face that hadn't changed from an hour earlier. When he walked inside the house, all hate was removed from his body. What he saw made him silently destroy his lightsabers. He saw Daisy with the perfect and harmless little calf in her arms.

_**Band Of Horses - Life On Earth**_

He began to cry as he walked over to them.

"May I hold her?" he asked.

"Of course." said Daisy. "I mean, she _is_ your daughter." she said and gave the baby to DJ.

"She's so perfect." DJ said with tears in his eyes.

The baby smiled and gooed at DJ and reached her arms out for him.

"Hey there, sweetie." DJ said, smiling at her as tears ran down his face.

He then took her into the room where she was born and where Missy was.

"I like the name Valerie." said Missy.

"So do I." said DJ and looked down at the baby again. "Hey, Valerie." he said with a smile on his face.

Daisy then walked outside and leaned in the doorway, staring at the sky. She remembered what Otis said in 2006 about the stars dancing. She began to see it too. Yellow stars took places. She saw herself dancing with Miller beside DJ and Missy dancing. Then, baby Valerie came up between DJ and Missy's arms, grabbed their hooves and then flew with Daisy and Miller flying behind them. They then stopped and all held hooves. Miller held Daisy's who held Missy's. Missy also held Valerie's, who also held DJ's. The five in star form, walked off in the distance.

Daisy laughed with tears in her eyes.

"Beautiful life."

And it was certain that that night was the **TRUE** new beginning: **The best of all!**

**THE END**


End file.
